


Aftermath

by Cashley



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashley/pseuds/Cashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:Could you possibly do one where Gail and Frankie both acting weird/awkward at work and Traci is confused but then Chloe tells her what happened after the wedding, and then Traci's reaction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

It was the day after the wedding and everyone was back at work, well everyone that was still stationed at 15th Division. Funny how life can bring about great change and seemly go back to normal the next day. Almost normal. Traci Nash was now Detective Sergeant for Guns and Gangs. She couldn’t wait to get started on the new cases coming her way, but before that she had to close out the murder case she was working on before the wedding. Bogged down in paperwork and craving coffee, Nash looked at her clock. Detective Frankie Anderson was due any minute to go over some notes and Officer Gail Peck would join them after parade.

“Hey Traci!” Officer Chloe Price came bouncing over. “I put the slideshow from the wedding on this flash drive in case you need it for future stuff.”

Taking the drive, Traci replied, “Thanks Chloe! I’ll keep it for their anniversary or something. Is parade over already?”

“Oh yeah! New blood in town and they look scared. Especially this guy called Fox. He got assigned to Gail, so that should be interesting. Hey you look tired. Do you want me to get you some coffee?” Chloe finished with a smile.

“That would be amazing! Thank you.” Traci pulled out a few folders

“No problem!” Chloe added as she dashed down the stairs to the break room. As she left Gail came up the steps with the faintest of smiles on her face.

“Have fun at parade?” Traci asked.

“Huh?” Gail looked confused as she leaned against the desk. “Uhhh, yeah. Got assigned a trainee. I wonder how long it will take until he pees his pants.”

“I give it two days” Frankie said as she started up the stairs. “Ready to get started Nash?”

Traci was taken back for a hot moment as she noticed that Frankie was smiling, not smirking but full on smiling. The Frankie Anderson was smiling. She turned to see Gail’s take on this miracle but instead found the officer looking at anything but Anderson. Something was clearly off.

“Hey, I’m going to get some coffee. Do you want any Traci?” Gail said when she got her voice back.

“Actually, Price is getting me some.” Traci replied with an amused look on her face.

“Oh. Cool.” Turning to look at the other detective. “Did… did you want coffee… or something, Frankie?”

“Yeah, sure. That would be great.” Frankie answered as she came to stand by Nash’s desk.

“Okay.” Gail made to leave but ended up colliding with the shorter woman. They started to do an awkward dance to get around each other. Eventually Gail stopped and gripped the detective’s shoulders to stop her from moving and pushed right on past.

The older woman took a seat in the desk across from Nash taking a folder to go through, her smile even bigger then when she first come over.

“What’s up, Anderson?” Traci asked curious about what just took place.

“Nothing.” Frankie responded as nonchalantly as possible.

“Okay, then.” Nash stood up to grab another box.

Right then Chloe came bounding up the steps with Traci’s coffee, “Hey Frankie!”

Frankie tossed the folder she was holding aside, “You know what; I’m just going to go to the bathroom before we start our report. I’ll be right back” She bolted for the locker room.

“Something weird is going around this morning.” Traci grabbed the coffee Chloe held out to her. “First Gail and now Anderson.”

“That’s probably because Frankie stayed over last night.” Chloe said while putting her hands in her pant pockets.

“I’m sorry, what?!” Traci replied nearly choking on coffee.

“Yeah, Chris and I were in the kitchen getting coffee when Frankie came out and grabbed two mugs of coffee and walked back to Gail’s room.” Chloe stated like this kind of thing happened every day. “I believe she was wearing Gail’s shirt too.”

Seeing Gail come back, Traci thanked Chloe for telling her and went to meet Gail before she made it to the stairs. “Hey Peck! I’ll take that.” She grabbed Frankie’s coffee.

“Something wrong?” Gail looked affronted.

“Nothing at all! After much thought I don’t think I’ll need you for the report. I have enough from your statements all ready. If you want to get an early start on making Fox pee his pants, go for it.” She smiled back.

“Alright. If you have what you need, I’ll go get my trainee.” Gail made to leave.

“Oh and Gail?” Gail turned back. “About Anderson? I accept gifts of wine as thank yous.”

Traci headed back to her desk leaving a blushing Gail in her wake.


End file.
